The seasons
by story a day
Summary: Bella has a curse; Edward is a budding vet blissfully unaware magic exists. How do these two meet? Through the passing of the seasons of course. Rated M just incase. Au, human with a twist. No other Cullens are main characters they are mentioned though.
1. Chapter 1

Note – I'm so excited for this story, I have great ideas for it. I hope you enjoy, remember still rough.

**The seasons**

Prologue

On September 13th another child is born, somewhere else in the world at the same time someone dies. This is the fate of the world – everything changes. Seasons change, people change and many more things change on 'God's' Earth. Many believe God has a plan – that may be so – but many more believe in Fate. Fate and Destiny are such fickle creatures - these maidens of God decide the future for us all. The child born on the 13th is cursed to live out the changes of the world; the child will forever be cursed to play in the cruel game of Fate and Destiny. This child has been cursed with the changing of the seasons.

* * *

The hospital birthing room – Somewhere else in space and time.

"Mr and Mrs Swan you have a baby girl, congratulations." The nurse said as the passed the little pink bundle into her mother's arms.

"So what is her name?" The nurse looked so excited to see the miracle of life.

"Bella, we are naming her Bella Swan" The father said

"Because she's our precious beautiful little girl" Mrs Swan cooed.

__

_**I know it's short but it had originally been shorter then I felt mean lol. It's just the beginning. Hope you enjoyed so far and like the idea. As always please review. It's just a click and then a few words and they are very much appreciated either good or bad.**_


	2. The start: The curse of the first time

**So excited to know what you think! Well as always it's still rough, but hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Destiny's POV**

"Fate! You can't do this, reverse it now, you've had your fun. I let you play your games all the time and turn a blind eye – Goddess I even play too sometimes – but this is going too far. Fate she's just a child, an innocent one at that from the destiny I gave her." I cursed my sister for this game she was playing; I now had to stop her since she is out of control.

"Destiny it wasn't me. Granted I have done things similar but I didn't touch her. Someone else played this time, I'm not even sure we have this kind of power. Someone higher up – or lower down, if you catch my drift – did this. Look at her strings, her tapestry is breaking all the time." My sister encouraged me to look at the child's string(s) by pushing me forward. She was right; this was not her work, we would have never had the power to perform this curse or the power to remove it.

"Fate we can't let something do this – she is a child. Surely there is a way to change her Fate & Destiny. We have powers! ... Sister!" I faltered and shouted as the idea reached me. My muse was sent for this one. God must have a plan.

"What?" Fate never was one for the ideas but was one for the dramatics. My sister always looked to me as I was the eldest between us. Right stop rambling Destiny - the girl!

"Sister hand over the reins. Here is my plan..."

"Wait we can't do that. It isn't to be messed with; no one can create that kind of bond!" My sister whined at me over the plan.

"No but we can set the plan into motion. God has a plan, just watch..."

* * *

**Renee's POV**

"Charlie this isn't normal! Four year olds don't just disappear into thin air. You're a cop Charlie do something. She's been stolen; my baby girl has been taken and you're just standing there!" I hysterically screamed at my husband. Correction – if he didn't do anything to find my daughter he will be my soon to be ex-husband.

"Renee, I've called it in. Have you looked everywhere? She never left the house, she can't reach the door handle and even if she could they are all locked. She can't have left the house, all the evidence suggests she is still here. Now instead of arguing with me let's look for our daughter!" He screamed back at me. He was a good cop but it was my baby who was missing therefore all logic meant nothing at this point in time.

I took Charlie's advice and went in search of my daughter again in the house. I headed to the dark shadowed stairs if the basement. I saw something in the corner, it was moving.

"Bella is that you baby?" I keep stepping closer gradually until I could see through the dark.

"Oh my God! Charlie!" I screamed in horror.

I watched the sight in front of me in twisted amazement and fear which lasted all of two minutes. It was still happening when Charlie rushed into the room and pulled his gun. Once the horror scene had changed my shock turned into paralysis as Charlie shot his gun - soon after my world turned black.

**

* * *

**

**Charlie's POV**

Oh fuck! No! This is not real!

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV (Mature mind POV)**

My world changed in that split second decision. Dad and Mom wouldn't love me anymore and wouldn't understand. I was Fated to die this way – only on repeat.

**

* * *

**

**Fate's POV**

"It's not Fate little girl! We're working it out. I promise we'll fix this. Have faith and stay strong. Fate and Destiny are fighting by your side now child.

**

* * *

**

**As always review please. It's just one click and a few pushes on the keys. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tear drops

I forgot to put a disclaimer in thus far. So...

I don't own twilight, I do however own Fate and Destiny and lots and lots of animals. You'll begin to understand that one later.

This chapter is mostly the big man's POV.

* * *

The Seasons

Chapter 3: Tear drops

_**Adversity is like a strong wind. It tears away from us all but the things that cannot be torn, so that we see ourselves as we really are. ~Arthur Golden, **__**Memoirs of a Geisha**__**  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Charlie's POV**

"Charlie it has been almost a year and nothing has changed. She's not normal. I can't live this way; I didn't give birth to that. I can't watch my daughter go through this and not be able to do anything. I can't go through life only seeing the baby I give birth to for a few seconds every three months." Renee pleaded with me to understand. She wanted us to walk away or at least for me to let her leave. I couldn't walk away or understand; our child needed us more than any other would.

"Renee it doesn't matter what or who she is; she is still my baby girl. I would have thought after almost losing her so many times it would make you want her more. It seems I was wrong on two counts; the first was ever marrying you and the second was ever thinking you would be a good mother. As soon as something gets hard or doesn't go the way you planned you bail Renee; you always have." My voice got progressively louder; I could hear Bella whimpering in the distance but I couldn't stop. I was fed up of trying to pretend Renee was something she wasn't nor would be. From now on it was me and Bella; my daughter always comes first. "If you're not going to be a real mother Renee I want you gone now." I now realised it was the only way to save our family and protect Bella.

Half an hour later I was watching my wife walk out the front door with her belongings – of what she could take anyway. I heard a squeak on the floor beside my feet; I picked my daughter up cradling her to my chest whilst telling her it was for the best. I knew our lives would be hard enough without Renee; Bella's life would be especially hard.

**Fate's POV**

"Sister look at the tapestry, this is tearing their family apart. We need to do something and quick. I'm starting to love that little girl and they don't understand what is happening. I think it's time to break out our new outfits and pay a little trip to planet Earth wouldn't you agree?" I muttered the words I would have never thought I would say. This would be the first time in centuries we had left the comfort of our home. It was insane to think a small insignificant human girl had this effect on us both.

"I agree" was my sister's only words. She had a strong urge to help the family too.

**Renee's POV**

I had to leave. I couldn't stand and watch my child go through so much every time this happened. It hurt me so much to watch. I knew I was being selfish but Bella was better off with Charlie. Charlie was some kind of God; he would handle so much.

**Charlie's POV**

At around dinner time, roughly four hours after Renee left the door bell chimed. I saw Bella's form running and skidding towards the door.

"Bella baby careful, you don't really have nine lives." I muttered as I opened the door. At the opposite side resting on the wall were two stunningly beautiful women. They were right there on my porch.

"No Charlie we believe she has much more than nine. I think it's time someone explained all this to you and Bella." I stood shocked as Bella bounded into the eldest looking sister's arms.

"May we come in Charlie so we can explain?" she motioned to me then turned to Bella. "Hello precious little one; you are certainly something special." I stepped aside still shocked but something in me said to trust them. If they knew anything about what was happening to Bella they were welcome anytime.

After all was explained to both myself and my poor baby girl I felt defeated but also a little hopeful. There was now more than myself looking out for Bella; two were much stronger and more powerful than I.

**Destiny's POV**

"Well I guess that went quite well didn't it considering?" I spoke toward my sister. We had returned home no more than an hour ago.

"Yeah, Charlie seemed to understand and was happy about us being behind the scenes" My sister claimed. For the first time I saw love for any human there in her eyes.

* * *

**That is it so far. The Cullen's will be mentioned in the next chapter. As always please review. I get sad when I don't get anything. One click and a few pushes on the keys. I will be updating From Heaven To Hell again sometime before Tuesday.**


	4. AN help please

Ladies and Gents,

I apologise for not updating in forever, however life kind of took a turn for the worst and I wasn't coping very well. At the moment I am stressing over my dissertation. But...

(This is where you'll think I'm a cheeky cheeky girl.)

I am pleading for participants for my questionnaire, it's on celebrity worship and if you help me out I will have more time on my hands, which in turn means more fanfic writing time. :-)

Please Please Please consider it and if you are willing drop me a review and I'll send you a copy to fill in and just email back. It's for people between 14-21 and 25-32 but if you're under 16 you need parents or guardian's permission I'm afraid.


End file.
